


i don’t expect a lot right now (just stay with me)

by pengo_o



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jennie Kim Can't Sleep, Lalisa Manoban (Lisa) Can't Sleep, No Plot/Plotless, chaesoo lowkey exists but isn't really mentioned, i'm new here hi, jenlisa, plot who? i don't know her, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengo_o/pseuds/pengo_o
Summary: jennie would much rather not let her mind stray away to those thoughts. they were just more bugs, infecting her thinking like the plague.the sound of soft footsteps nearing her room draw her attention back to reality.“jennie-unnie~”, lalisa drawls, her voice only just above a whisper as she pads into the older’s room, pushing the door closed with a gentle and subtle click.or:jennie and lalisa can't sleep. fluff ensues.





	i don’t expect a lot right now (just stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> there were 2 versions of this fic - one which is rather angsty, and this one. i hope i made a good decision by posting this one instead! enjoy please (*^▽^*)
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t own these people, they belong to themselves + i am not trying to imply anything about the actual people, this is a work of fiction ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

jennie woke up. she could hear the loud, shrill siren of a police car from only a few blocks away and the gaggle of drunk people who were crowding the streets, as well as high heels making a _clip-clop_ sound against the pavement, probably belonging to, jennie imagines, women wearing sparkly, gaudy dresses who had been out partying since early evening. the window is open, as it is almost unbearably hot in the stuffy apartment - the hottest day of the year, the weather reporters had said.

she sighs, exasperated. how would she be able to sleep with this? it’s hard enough for her right now as it is, with her and the rest of the group’s jam-packed schedule - concerts every night for the next week, interviews, photoshoots, dance practices, broadcasts... the list is practically endless; not to mention the sweltering heat.

jennie turns on to her side and turns on her phone with a single tap. _02:08_ it reads. she sighs again, chucks it down on her bedside table, and huffs, flopping face-first into her pillow. she and the group have to be up and out for about 05:15, despite the protests of them all.

after about ten minutes of lying there with ruffled up duvets, her pillow almost falling off the corner of the bed and her hair wafting up in tufts each time she exhales, an idea pops into jennie’s head: _what if i call for lalisa?_ she was in the apartment, and was most likely awake, possibly even experiencing the same as jennie.

“lalisa-yah~...”, 

her voice sounds dry and hoarse in the humid room as she drags out the younger’s name. it’s quiet, but she hopes that it was loud enough for lalisa to hear. their rooms were right next to each other, after all, and the walls were unusually slim.

usually, jennie wouldn’t just call for her girlfriend in the early hours of the morning - the other members would hear her and might suspect something. but right now, it’s only her and lalisa in this apartment. it’s not that she doesn’t trust the others - she does - she just wants to keep her and lalisa’s relationship as private as she can for the time being. it is unknown to either of them how they would react to news of them dating. jennie only has a vague idea. of course they would be shocked - they would have just found out that jennie and lalisa - two women - and currently very famous in south korea - are dating. that’s a lot for anybody in their position to take in, as far as jennie is concerned.

while she is worried about what jisoo and chaeyoung would think, (despite the romantic relationship between them, too), she is also extremely concerned about how society would react. being gay was somewhat unacceptable for someone in south korea (generally), let alone for someone in her position. what would netizens say? what would her and lalisa’s _label_ think? could they be kicked out of the group for it? they would be disgraced and ridiculed by society if that happened, and the remaining members of blackpink would never recover from it, let alone forgive jennie and lalisa for ruining their careers…

but jennie would rather not let her mind stray away to those thoughts. they were just more bugs, infecting her thinking like the plague. 

the sound of soft footsteps nearing her room draws her attention back to reality.

“jennie-unnie~”, lalisa drawls, her voice only just above a whisper as she pads into the older’s room, pushing the door closed with a gentle and subtle _click_.

she comes to stand in front of jennie, folding her arms and chuckling gently, shaking her head in playful exasperation at the sight of jennie sprawled out across her bed.

her hair is bound into a loose plait, with stray wisps clinging to her face, slick with sweat in the sultry apartment. she wears a worn, beige, slightly oversized jumper that goes down to her knees, which are bare, as well as some mulled red, fluffy socks. some might say that she doesn’t look completely flattering in that moment, perhaps that she even looks rather comical, but even just the sight of her in the dim yellow light of the outdoor street lamps flowing in through the thin, linen curtains was enough to make jennie’s heart flutter.

lalisa disappears from jennie’s sight, and a moment later, jennie feels the bed dip next to her and surprisingly cold hands snake across her exposed skin at her hipbone where her shirt had ridden up, making her shiver.

jennie turns over on to her other side so that she is facing lalisa.

“couldn’t you sleep?”, lalisa whispers, almost inaudibly, as if not to break the comfortable silence that had set in between the two.

“no…”, jennie replies, maintaining the hushed tone. “i was just-”, she pauses, trying to formulate her next words correctly. “thinking... about how much we have to do over the next week and stuff, you know? there’s…”, another pause. “a lot on my mind.” she eventually finishes, sighing.

lalisa nods, humming absent-mindedly as she brushes back one of jennie’s stray hairs behind her ear. 

“i know what you mean.” she starts, “but let’s just forget about that for now and cuddle. we have a couple of hours, don’t we?”, she wraps her arms around the older woman, nuzzling into her shoulder, inhaling her sweet smell of remnant perfume and something else too. lalisa suspects it to be sweat, but she doesn’t care, because it’s purely jennie.

jennie opens her mouth to protest, but lalisa silences her with a kiss. it’s only a couple of seconds long, but it’s sweet and soft, and leaves them both breathless when they pull apart. it also leaves jennie blushing profusely, of which makes her thankful for the lack of light in the room.

they lie together, in each other’s arms for a matter of minutes in a mellow, relaxed, tranquil silence.

abruptly, lalisa moves as if to get up. 

jennie is having none of it. she grabs lalisa’s wrist firmly but gently and pulls the younger back down onto the bed, straddling her back in to their previous position, uttering only one word before they both drift off into a dreamless sleep:

“stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i really hope you liked it. this is my first ao3 work, so be nice please! i’m sorry if this is too cheesy (*~▽~) also, i’m really sorry if i did the korean name suffixes wrong, if i did, please correct me. thanks again <3
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated!! <3
> 
> *the title is a lyric from "stay" by blackpink :)
> 
> edit 17/5/19: tHANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR 1000 HITS AND 50 KUDOOOSSSSSSSS ily💖
> 
> {\\__/}  
> ( • - •)  
> / ⊃🎂


End file.
